The present invention relates to an apparatus for theft detection having a processing unit and a communication interface, the apparatus being provided for stationary mounting on a mobile object. An apparatus for theft detection is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,982 A.
With movable objects, the risk exists that they may be stolen. It is therefore sensible to monitor such objects, to detect an attempted theft, and to report it correspondingly. This is useful in particular for two-wheelers, since they are often stolen. In order to prevent theft, there are apparatuses and methods that can detect an attempted theft and correspondingly trigger an alarm.